


Quiet

by Splashtail



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Short and Soft, me me big lazy, soft, this is unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashtail/pseuds/Splashtail
Summary: A moment of quiet between Dustin and Mike





	Quiet

It was quiet at the cliff. Their legs hung off the edge, gravel and rocks digging into their legs- 

But it didn't matter. It was nice.

Dustin rested his head on Mike's shoulder, fingers twining with the taller boy's.

It's quiet.

It's quiet as the watch the water from up so high. Dustin's fluffy hair is soft and ticklish on Mike's neck. 

Mike gives Dustin's hand a squeeze. Dustin squeezes it back.

 

Mike likes the quiet sometimes.


End file.
